Even Time Lords Need Fixing
by silvermoon-06
Summary: Ten arrives on Earth, and asks Jack to help him with some maintenance on the TARDIS, but they share something more than that.


**Title:** Even Time Lords Need Fixing

**Summary: **Ten arrives on Earth, and asks Jack to help him with some well needed maintenance on the TARDIS inside the Torchwood Hub, but they share something more than the maintenance.

**Author's Note: **set a little while after The Last of The Time Lords and Voyage of the Damned, just to be on the safe side.

The Doctor was flying through the Time Vortex, on his way from having another adventure. This time he had to save the Earth from being blown up by the plummeting space ship, the Titanic, as it hurtled through space directly towards Buckingham Palace. His own ship, his beloved TARDIS, was not performing up to her usual standards, and she seemed sort of sluggish, and this really concerned him. He checked the computer and realised that he was flying rather close to the area over the earth where Wales was located-specifically Cardiff. He quickly made a snap decision then and there that he would pay a visit to his old friend Captain Jack Harkness, in the hopes that he would be able to help him give his old ship a little bit of much needed maintenance.

The TARDIS was flying back through the Vortex at a breakneck speed, and the Doctor worried that she may well crash land on Earth, or even inside the Torchwood Hub, where he's set the actual coordinates for her to land. He tried to get his ship under control, but she was just behaving too radically, as she nearly dumped him on his arse when she lurched to the left.

'Oi! Behave, will you?' The Doctor shouted at her, as he grabbed his rubber mallet and smacked her on the top part of the console. 'What is wrong with you, old girl, eh? We're going to see Jacky boy, and I'm going to ask him to help me with some maintenance, all right? So just stop behaving in this ridiculous manner, all right?'

"Well, Doctor, it's about time you performed some maintenance on me, isn't it? I mean, I'm still not fully recovered from when the Master turned me into a paradox machine, am I? You really didn't do much for me in repairs then, so don't expect me to start behaving for you now. But don't worry, I won't crash inside the Torchwood Hub. I wouldn't want to hurt Jack or any of the members of Torchwood, now, would I?"

'Oi, there's no need to be flippant with me, you know!' The Doctor shouted. He ran his long, thin fingers through his soft, tawny hair, as he pressed more buttons on the console, and finally got her under control. He pumped the thermo buffer several times, and then continued to rant at his old time ship. 'It's not my fault that the Master did those terrible things to you, is it? And, Jack and I did some maintenance on you right after that, so don't you go telling me we didn't. And, as for not crashing inside Torchwood, I really don't think Jack would appreciate it if you did, so please just try to be a little more civil with me, all right?'

"Yes, of course, Doctor. I haven't said it was your fault, have I? And I know you and Jack performed some maintenance on me, but it clearly wasn't enough. Now, we're about to land inside the Torchwood Hub in Cardiff, and just so you know, Jack is there, but the remainder of his team seem to be out on a mission, so they won't be questioning him as to why you're there."

'Humph, that's fine then.' The Doctor grumbled, as he raced around the console, trying his best to hold onto the edge as the TARDIS showed no proof of slowing down for him. When she suddenly lurched again and then landed with a hard thud, the Doctor lost his grip on the edge of the console and fell on his arse on the metal grating. He growled angrily at her, as he lay on the floor, rubbing his backside. 'Oi, what'd you that for? You promised me we weren't going to crash land, old girl! Why are you treating me like this? I've already apologized to you over and over-'

'Doc, are you here?' Jack's voice suddenly rang out inside the console room, making the Doctor grin happily and jump up from the metal grating to meet the immortal's concerned voice.

'Yes, Jack, I'm right here!' The Doctor cried out, as he raced down the landing to greet Jack, who was standing just inside the doors, having closed them behind him. The Doctor stood in front of Jack, his old friend, and flashed him a warm smile. He grunted when the immortal wrapped his arms around him in a firm and protective embrace, then he quickly released the squirming Time Lord.

'Oh, Doc, it's so good to see you! I was scared half to death when I heard the TARDIS engines grinding so loudly, and then heard that loud thud as she landed hard. I thought something had gone wrong with you, or her, or both. Are you all right? Why are you wearing that dusty tuxedo? Where have you just come from?'

'Who, me? Well, I've just come from the Titanic adventure, Jacky boy. Being with Torchwood, I'd have thought you'd have known what had happened, eh?' The Doctor remarked, as he ran his hands nervously through his soft, tawny hair, and self-consciously rubbed off the front of the dusty black tuxedo jacket.

'Oh, right, yes, that was you, wasn't it? Well done that, you saved the Earth on Christmas once again, so thanks for that, Doctor. But you look a bit frazzled, is something wrong? I mean did you get hurt or something?' Jack asked, as the two men walked back towards the console. He noticed that there was a bit of steam billowing out from beneath the console, and when he caressed a spot on the top, she sent him a pained telepathic burst. He gasped and turned to face the Doctor with a concerned expression on his face.

'Doc, what's wrong with the TARDIS, she's just sent me a painful telepathic message. What happened on the Titanic anyway, why is there smoke billowing from beneath the console?' Jack asked, as he turned to face the Time Lord, crossing his arms over his chest and staring into the Doctor's deep brown eyes.

'Oh-well-that-yes-well-she is in need of some maintenance, Jack.' The Doctor replied, in a sheepish tone of voice. He blushed a bright crimson, and ran his hands nervously through his soft, tawny hair again. He continued babbling nineteen to the dozen. 'And, that's my fault, I'm afraid. She's assured me it's not, but it really is. I've not done much of anything since you and I did that last bit of maintenance after our time with the Master. She's just been racing through the Time Vortex, at a terribly high speed, and has probably fried some of her Zeiton Crystals in the process. I was wondering, Jack, if you would like to help me with some maintenance right now? I mean, that is if you've got the time.I know it's just gone Christmas, and you're probably busy with things in Torchwood, but I would really appreciate it.'

Jack flashed the Doctor a huge pleased expression, and moved closer to him, placing his hands on the Time Lord's slim shoulders. He squeezed them affectionately, and moved his hand to the Doctor's right cheek, caressing it tenderly with his thumb. He smiled again when he felt the Doctor's body shudder from the intimate contact, and he was pleased that he didn't push away his advances. He didn't want to overstep himself by kissing him, as he so wanted to now, but merely winked bawdily at him, before shaking his head in agreement. 'Yes, of course I'll help you with some maintenance, Doctor, it would be my pleasure. And, please don't worry about it being Christmas. I've sent the team home to be with their families, and as I'm pretty much alone now, I just stayed here in the Hub, doing some boring paper work. First of all, as much as I love seeing you in this gorgeous tuxedo, I think you should perhaps get into one of your pinstriped suits. Even though the suit is really quite filthy, I'm guessing your time on board the Titanic space ship must have been pretty harrowing?'

The Doctor flashed Jack a warm smile as he bounced up and down on the balls of his black Converse trainers, and moved his right hand to his ear, using his fingers to tug adorably on the soft lobe. 'Yep, I had a terrible time of it, and I lost some wonderful people. But in the end, I saved the Earth from total destruction once again, and all in time for you lot to enjoy a Happy Christmas. I even got to speak with her Majesty herself, which wasn't half bad in itself. But there I go again, I'm babbling on, you're right, Jacky boy. I'm off to change into my brown pinstripes, and you can start on some of the maintenance if you so wish. If you remove the bottom panel with my sonic screwdriver, and then remove some of the fried Zeiton crystals inside the directional unit, we can replace those when I get back. Oh, use setting 52 to remove them, and be careful you don't burn yourself on the mercury filled wires and components there. You're human, so if you come into contact with Mercury, especially the Mercury from my old planet, Gallifrey, it will be quite painful. Well, it can be quite deadly to humans, and especially for you, Jack. Not too sure if you'd come back from that one, Jacky boy, so just be careful. I won't be but a tiny tick, all right?'

Jack had been standing there staring at the Doctor, smiling at his boundless energy, and his endless babbling, but he still thought he looked positively gorgeous. Especially in that tight black tuxedo. But he had to steel his nerves for now, because the Doctor had set him on a very important task, and he wanted to show the Doctor that he was capable of handling that task while he went off to his bedroom to change into his brown pinstriped suit. He smiled warmly and took the proffered sonic screwdriver from the retreating Time Lord, and quickly knelt down towards the bottom of the console, and he was about to remove the glass casing to get at the Zeiton crystals, when he heard the Doctor step back inside the console room, and heard him speaking again.

'Oh, and, Jack? I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for helping me with this, I appreciate it. And I'm happy that I'm here with you, because I suspect that I too may need some fixing.' The Doctor remarked, and flashed the immortal the biggest, geekiest grin, before bounding out of the console room again. Jack smiled and waved to the retreating Time Lord, as he heard his trainers reverberating off the metal grating and down the winding corridor to where his bedroom was located.

Jack shook his head not sure what the Doctor meant by him needing fixing, and then quickly set to work removing the glass casing. He made sure not to touch the Zeiton Crystal too much, paying heed to the Doctor's warning about the Mercury inside the wires and components. He managed to remove the entire round glass cylinder that contained all the gorgeous blue Zeiton Crystals and sat with his legs moved out in front of him, and the casing with the crystals inside his lap. He was concentrating really hard on his task, that he didn't hear the Doctor enter the console room again.

'Well, you're really doing a magnificent job with that, Jacky boy. You've certainly got a dab hand at TARDIS maintenance, don't you?' The Doctor sat down beside Jack and leaned over to whisper in his ear, making the immortal nearly jump out of his skin and almost drop the bed of Zeiton Crystals onto the metal grating. The Doctor reached out his long, thin fingers and gripped Jack's strong hands with his own, keeping them steady.

'There we are now-Jack-my Jackety Jack, that's got it, eh?' The Doctor continued to hold onto Jack's hands with his own, he even started caressing his hands with those long thin fingers of his. He stared deep into Jack's blue eyes with his own brown pools, smiling warmly at him.

Jack was a bit shocked when the Doctor began caressing his hands so intimately, and stared into his eyes, his gorgeous brown eyes. He could get lost in those deep, dark depths, and he suddenly found himself leaning towards the Doctor's face, towards his adorably pouting lips. Jack smiled when he saw the Doctor doing the same thing, and when their lips met in a slow, passionate kiss, he almost dropped the class casing holding the Zeiton crystals. But Jack quickly set them down on the metal grating, and moved his hands up towards the back of the Doctor's gorgeous long neck. It was then that he noticed that the Doctor wasn't wearing his tie, or his brown pinstriped jacket for that matter, just his light blue shirt and brown pinstriped trousers. His shirt was open at the collar, revealing more of his gorgeous long neck, so Jack wrapped his hands around the back of his neck, and kneading his fingers into the Doctor's soft, tawny hair, he deepened their kiss. His tongue slid deliciously over the Doctor's, and he moaned when he felt the Doctor's strangely strong arms wrap around his waist, and he hopped up onto Jack's lap so he could get closer to the immortal.

The Doctor couldn't believe that he was kissing Jack, but he had to admit that he was enjoying it very much. He could taste the immortal's 51st century pheromones, and they were assaulting his Time Lord senses, and making him feel intoxicated and heady. He too wrapped his long, thin fingers tightly around the back of Jack's strong neck. He whimpered and moaned softly, and knew that if he continued kissing Jack his respiratory bypass would kick in soon. He didn't want that to happen at this moment, because he wasn't sure how his Jack would react to seeing that, so he reluctantly ended their heated kiss. They both gasped loudly when their kiss ended, and Jack stared up at the Doctor with a wide-eyed, shocked expression.

'Doc-erm-that was-that was really very nice,' Jack remarked, as he stared down at his lap full of amourous Time Lord.

The Doctor chuckled playfully and moved his hands from behind Jack's neck, and used the fingers of his right hand to caress Jack's kiss swollen lips, then his own. He winked playfully at the immortal, and ran his hands through his soft, tawny hair, before speaking in a low, husky voice. 'Well, yes, it was rather nice, eh Jacky boy? I don't know what came over me just now. I walked back into the console room, and I saw you with the glass casing of Zeiton Crystals, removing them with my sonic screwdriver, and something just made me want to kiss you. I just-I just-oh-I don't know. I thought you might like to share a kiss, because I never really thanked you properly for all you'd done for me after our time with the Master. And, I was wondering if you'd like to join me in travelling for a while? I mean-that's if you're not too busy with your Torchwood lot-and Cardiff-and defending the Earth and all that-'

'Doctor, shut up, will you?' Jack cut across the Doctor's babbling, and placed a gentle kiss on the Time Lord's lips this time. He caressed the sides of his face with his fingertips and pulled back a little. He noticed the Doctor's raised eyebrows and his hurt expression and pouting bottom lip, so Jack immediately spoke again. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say shut up, Doc. What I meant to say was, yes, I'd love to travel with you for a while. Torchwood is doing all right now, nothing bad going on, so I've some time to spend with you. And, there's no need to say thank you to me, it was my pleasure to help you, as it was Martha's. She told me that you'd dropped her off at home to be with her family, so I kinda knew you were alone, and in need of a companion, so I'll be that companion. And, if that kiss is anything to go by, I'm guessing that you've gotten over my wrongness, and would like to take things a step further, am I right?"

The Doctor suddenly flashed Jack another huge geeky grin, and shook his head affirmatively. 'Yes, Jack, you're right. I've gotten over all of that, and figured I'd have a taste of what you keep flaunting so freely at every chance you get. So, then, shall we finish up this bit of maintenance on the TARDIS? Then we can be on our way and start having some fun out there in the Universe. We've a lot to get done here inside her depths, as she's really not feeling well, and I hope this will make her less angry with me. So then, Allons-y!'

Jack smiled warmly at the Doctor, and helped the Time Lord to stand up again, while the two of them set to their task of performing the much needed maintenance on the TARDIS. She was really pleased and did indeed feel much better by the time they were finished, two hours later, and thanked the Doctor and Jack for all they'd done. After Jack left his team a note on their computers, he retrieved his vortex manipulator, his rucksack filled with clothes and the lot, and quickly donned his long blue coat, then joined the Doctor on the TARDIS again. They both piloted the time ship, as they made their way back out into the vortex, and out into the stars, to experience all new adventures.


End file.
